Emerald Light
by LordFrieza
Summary: <html><head></head>Now able to weld a Green Lantern power ring Sonya is looking for a way to travel to the other universe in order to discover a way to recharge the ring.  Johnny is traveling with her, but things are not as easy as 1,2, and 3.  Mad men, Max Lord, and death</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Emerald Light (A Mortal Kombat vs. DC story)**_

_**Chapter 1 'Welcome back'  
><strong>_

Sonya looked at the power ring as it glowed lightly. The more she wore it the more the weight of the power became a part of her instead of feeling so foreign. She had learned how to harness this power and make it part of her, but she knew that it wasn't something that would last. Gently she got out of bed in an attempt not to wake the man next to her. The simple fact existed that she needed to find a way to recharge the power ring and that meant going to the other universe. As she considered her options the most likely place to begin was would be at the temple of light. She made six steps toward the closet to find something to throw on before she heard the soft steps behind her and two arms wrapped around her waist. 

"I didn't want to wake you." She said. 

"I know, but I didn't want you to get out of bed either." The smooth baritone voice said as she felt a set of lips on the back of her neck. 

"Johnny... I've got things that I have to do." She said in mock annoyance. 

"Do those things include coming back to bed so that I can show you things you never thought that your body was capable of?" he asked in that annoying, but oddly sexy voice of his. 

"You know that you're an egomaniac don't you?" She asked softly. 

"Nothing wrong with knowing how good you are at all you do." He answered as his hands traveled. 

She let out a soft moan and then forced his hands down. As much as she would love to continue the love session they had started there were more important issues that had to be done. She gently stepped away from him and shook her head. 

"I can't Johnny. I've got to go and see Radian." She said 

"Why do you need to see Raiden?" Jonny asked as he pressed himself against Sonya.

He smirked as it took Sonya a few minutes to start to formulate an answer. It wasn't fair to hold her like this and touch the little spots on her stomach and under her breasts that he knew was highly sensitive and would often stoke the flames between them, but then again he was known for taking advantage of every situation in battle. And of course that didn't change in the bed room either.

"I've got to travel to the other universe… Johnny I've been given power beyond what I fully understand, and with it I believe that I can do so much good. Raiden might be able to open a portal to that other universe, at least long enough for me to find the power source for this ring and see if I can adapt something here for it." She said.

She pulled away from him even though it was betraying what her body wanted. Of course if she listened to her body all of the time she would never leave the bed. She reached out and grabbed a black tee-shirt, a pair of stonewashed jeans, and her combat boots. As she dressed Johnny watched her and silently went about getting his own clothes on. Before long he had a white button up shirt, pair of black slacks, and his signature sun glasses in hand. Lastly he grabbed a pair of Air Jordan Nike basketball shoes. He smirked as he caught Sonya checking him out for a moment before the two of them walked out of her apartment.

(Twenty minutes later at Los Angeles International Airport)

"You know that you don't have to come with me right?" Sonya said as she stood waiting to be serviced.

"I know, but if I didn't then you couldn't take advantage of my having a private plane either." He said as he walked toward the executive lounge.

He stopped at a special customer service representative and flashed one of his traditional Holly Wood smiles.

"Excuse me miss." He said as he leaned on the counter.

"Oh… Oh my God it's you! It's Johnny Cage!" The girl said as her fan colors began to shine through.

"Yes, yes it is darlin', but right now I kind of need your help." He said as he lowered his sun glasses and flashed his baby blue eyes at her.

"Anything for you Mr. Cage." She said in a husky voice.

"I need you to tell them to prep my private jet. I need to travel to China as close to the Honan Province as possible." He said.

"Of course sir, ummm… Why don't you have a seat in the executive lounge and I'll have them come and get you… by the way… Could you possibly autograph my copy of Dragonfist?" She said as she pulled out a still wrapped DVD.

Smiling he took the DVD and unwrapped it. Then he quickly signed it "To my biggest fan, love Johnny Cage". The girl smiled brightly and walked him and Sonya over to the executive lounge.

"Just love the attention don't you?" Sonya asked slightly miffed.

"Don't go and get all upset. The public expects me to act a certain way, and I need to. After all what am I without my thousands of adoring fans? You know what don't answer that." He said with a slight smirk.

She grinned at him and the both of them took a seat next to each other on a large and extremely comfortable leather couch. Sonya wasn't about to tell him that the couch, the lounge, and the service they where receiving in the lounge was perhaps the best she had ever seen in her entire life. After all there was no need to pour gasoline on the flames.

"Miss would you like something to drink? We have tea, soda, coke products I'm afraid, cocktails, bottled water, fresh juices, and an assortment of other drinks if you would like." An attendant asked.

"I'd like a bottle of water please." Sonya asked as the attendant nodded and soon brought Sonya a bottle of 'Smart Water' back.

Sonya took a drink and looked at Johnny who was reading a paper and then put it down and seemed to have a slightly unsettled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just those jerks who call themselves critics. I've proven myself a thousand times over, and they are still saying that I'm a fake. Do you know that one of them actually said that my fighting skills look as real as a stripper's breasts at a sleazy club?" He asked her.

A light smile crossed Sonya's face and then before Johnny could say anything she broke out with a laugh. A few minutes later she stopped herself and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but really as real as a stripper's breasts at a sleazy club? That's a riot!" She said through a huge smile.

He pretended to be hurt for a moment, but soon the both of them shared a laugh before one of the attendants came and informed them that Johnny's private jet was ready. They walked out and headed toward the jet. Together they climbed up into it and took a seat as the jet prepared to take off. As the jet left the ground Sonya watched Johnny as he got up and stretched for a moment. He smiled at her and then opened a door revealing a small bedroom.

"You know it's at least a sixteen hour trip to where we're going." He said as he walked toward the bed.

An almost pretory smile crossed Sonya's lips as she followed him and stood by the door. When he turned to face her he watched to see her shirt come up and over her head. Within seconds she stood at the door way nude as the day she born and walked toward him with purpose. He soon was out of his clothes and the two of them climbed into the bed and resumed the activity they had engaged in so much earlier. Sonya let out soft moans of pleasure as Johnny demonstrated the knowledge he had of her anatomy. Waves of pleasure over took her and soon she found it hard to form thoughts other than grabbing his head and holding it in place as her thighs threatened to crush around his ears.

"Oh God… Oh God… Oh… Jo… Johnny… GOD YES! YES THERE OH MY GOD YES!" She screamed as she climaxed.

She panted as he climbed up beside her. She turned toward him and met him in a passionate kiss. Softly she moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. Her hands reached down and found his stiff member. Gently she worked it back and forth her own mouth kissed down his neck past his chest which sported the tattoo of his name and down the cut abs of his stomach. She reached his impressive manhood and licked up the shaft. A smile crossed her lips as she heard a shuttered moan come from him. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock for a moment before she pressed her tongue into the slit at the top and heard him moan her name. Even though he was a flirt, a bit of an egomaniac, and often a showboat he was hers as much as she was his.

Johnny moaned deeply as he became lost in a world of delights that no mortal should ever, ever experience. His hands moved down and touched the golden locks of the beautiful woman who was making him feel more and more like a fumbling and trembling teenager. The experience, knowledge, and ego he normally had went out the window with Sonya. She knew him, and how to get to him. He let out a deep moan and even though he tried to hold back he knew it was pointless. Sonya never did anything half way. With her it was always do or die. He felt himself building to an orgasm and soon it over took him. He looked down at her as she stayed there for a moment more milking him and then she moved back. She climbed up him and took him into herself.

"I love you… You know that don't you Sonya?" he asked.

"Of course I do you silly man." She said with a confident smirk.

Their love session lasted for another twenty minutes until both of them where wore out. Sonya climbed up beside him and Johnny pulled the sheets up over them as they fell asleep together.

(Fifteen and a half hours later Xinzheng Airport)

Sonya walked off of the jet and watched as Johnny exited and followed her. The two of them made their way into the airport and soon was talking to the car rental representatives. The woman working at the counter looked at Johnny two or three times before she seemed to excited and began speaking in Mandarin. The other lady there took a look at Johnny and began speaking excitedly as well. After several minutes of signing autographs, posing for pictures, listening to general giddiness the girl finally came back to her senses and rented them a car.

Sonya walked out into the parking lot and looked at the hummer they had rented. Johnny had insisted on something that was four wheel drive and could handle a trip into the mountains. The sleek black hummer looked out of place here, but a few moments later she felt it come to life and she had to admit that she did like the feel of sitting behind the wheel. Although it was a civilian hummer she had to admire the power and sturdy build of the machine. It was obvious why the military and international police agencies used the vehicle. After a few minutes Johnny came out to the hummer and climbed in. He looked at the screen located in the console and began typing on the keys that appeared on the screen until he brought up the GPS. The moment he brought up the GPS he entered in the coordinates for the Temple of light.

Following the roads indicated by the GPS Sonya began to appreciate the fact that Johnny had insisted on an all-terrain vehicle. The mountain roads began to turn into little more than trails and more than once the hummer nearly slid off of the road, but thanks to Sonya's driving skills she managed to keep it on track. Going slow in an attempt to make sure that they could make it the seconds ticked into minutes and the minutes ticked into hours. Finally six hours later they found themselves at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the temple. Both of them exited the hummer and began the track up the steps toward the temple of light.

"Why, oh why does this bring back memories?" Johnny said as they passed the six hundredth step.

"You know why, and besides you can consider this your cardio for today." Sonya said with a slight smirk.

"Cardio? I thought that we already did some cardio back in the plane." He replied

She kept herself from blushing although part of her wanted to, but that was how he affected her. Originally she could barely stand him, but his courage, willingness to protect her, and the fact that he died in an attempt to protect her showed her just how much he cared for and loved her. After another thirty minutes of walking they reached the top of the stairs and watched as Liu held his hands up into the air.

"Mortal Kombat!" He shouted and suddenly lighting flashing from the skies and struck him.

They watched as Liu's body underwent a change and grew larger than before. After a few moments Liu saw both Sonya and Johnny. He smiled and said, "Flawless victory", the moment he did the power that had infused with him suddenly disappeared and he walked toward both of his friends.

"Sonya, Johnny what brings you out here?" Liu asked.

"Actually we were searching for Raiden. I need to find a way into the other Earth realm, and I thought that perhaps Raiden could open a portal for us." Sonya said.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but Lord Raiden has once again left to walk the Earth. There is honestly no telling where he is or how to get to him, but you may try asking Katana. After all she has the power to open portals to Outworld, so it is possible that she could open one to the other Earth Realm." Liu suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Where is the princess? I figured that she would be here with you, and maybe starting to build a family." Johnny said as he looked around.

"No, Katana has much work that she must complete. We know and accept it as it is. We are together when we can be, but for the moment she has set up a safe haven for her subjects and fellow resistance fighters on Shang Tsung's Island arena. The boat that goes there should still be harbored in Hong Kong. As far as I know Raiden hasn't removed the enchantment which causes the ship to travel to the island." Liu answered.

"Alright, so we just need to head back to the airport and then hop over to Hong Kong. Do you want to go with us and have a chance to catch up with Katana?" Sonya asked.

"No, I must keep trying to harness and understand this new power that Lord Raiden has bestowed on me, but please inform Katana that I love her and miss her." Liu said as he turned and headed back toward the temple.

The trip down the steps and back through the mountain passes didn't seem to take as long as the way out and Sonya watched Johnny as he had his jet prepared to travel to Hong Kong. Once again he had to stop for pictures, autographs, and listen to the one of the city government officials as he proposed creating a movie studio for this region and asked Johnny for some of his insight on the project. Soon after they boarded his private jet and traveled to Hong Kong. Not long after they arrived they went to the old harbor and saw Shang Tsung's ship and boarded it. The ship began to sail off toward the horizon and after about an hour the strange and odd energy they had witnessed once before began to surround them. It wasn't long afterward that they arrived toward the island and Johnny seemed to be completely speechless.

Although the island had been beautiful before, now it was a virtual paradise. New temples, sturdy buildings, and vegetation seemed to flourish on this small slice of heaven. The moment the ship docked both Johnny and Sonya stepped out; however, it wasn't fifteen minutes until Johnny was jumped, bound and forced to walk to the arena high on the mountain top and face the 'Queen' of this island paradise.

Katana's face softened as she saw her two friends and she instructed her subjects to leave for the moment. She walked toward him and smiled softly.

"Sonya, Johnny it has been a few months. Tell me how are you both doing?" Katana asked.

"We're fine, although we've come to ask you a favor Katana." Sonya said getting to the point.

"You need only to ask my friend." Katana said as she took a seat and offered the same for both of them.

"We need a portal opened to the other Earth Realm." Johnny replied as he tried to work out of his bonds.

"I'm sorry, but that I cannot do. While I have the power to open the portal, doing so could cause Dark Khan to reform. It seemed as if his existence was partly substained from magic, but I do know that the mortal Lex Luthor did leave some of his portal technology behind. From what I've heard that technology was stolen by Kabal, and if Kabal has it then he must be looking for a buyer, or at least I would think so." Katana said

"That makes sense." Sonya replied.

"I am sorry that I am not able to help you any more than this my friends." Katana said as they walked together toward the ship, "Johnny I am going to release your bonds, but you must board the ship immediately after. My subjects, and sisters have had horrible experiences with the Dark Lord. He tortured them, tormented them, and raped many of them. None of them seem to be able to trust men, and it is often questioned about my relationship with Liu." She said as she cut the bonds that held Johnny.

"Thanks." He said as he jumped onto the boat.

"Speaking of Liu he wanted us to tell you that he loves you and misses you." Sonya said.

"And I miss him, but my duty is to my people. I cannot go to him yet. Perhaps once I am certain that everything here is taken care of, or at least taken care of in the best manner possible I will travel there, but that is still some time off." Katana said as she sighed.

Sonya nodded and got onto the boat with Johnny. Like before the boat turned and moved on its own accord and soon it disappeared from the island and docked back at Hong Kong.

"At least we're in the right place this time." Johnny said as he looked at her.

"I suppose so." Sonya said as they began to walk out of the harbor.

Both of them stopped when they heard the sound of fighting and walked into a building where they saw Kurtis Stryker facing what looked like a kickboxer in an unsanctioned fight. The New York swat team leader preformed a finishing move and knocked the larger man out. He stood and looked at Sonya and walked toward her.

"Hey." He said as he reached down and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What are you doing here?" Sonya asked.

"I'm on a personal man hunt for Kano. He's killed at least six people and one of them was a chosen warrior for Mortal Kombat." Stryker said as he looked at her and at Johnny.

"He is a murder and a thief." Sonya replied.

"I know, but he's never been like this. Last I saw him he had given himself a glasco smile and painted his face white and accented his lips and the scar he's sporting with red paint. On top of that he's wearing a red velvet suit with tails. It's not like him." Stryker said.

"Sounds like he's went off the deep end. The way you say he's dressed sounds like that psycho from the other Earth Realm, the Joker. The man was completely insane, and if Kano has went insane it wouldn't be hard to believe that he has copied the Joker completely." Sonya said.

"That's not the worst of it. He personally blames you for what has happened to him. He's going to come looking for you Sonya. You need to be careful." Stryker said before he collected the winnings from his match and left the building.


	2. Unforseen Ramifications

_**Emerald Light (A Mortal Kombat vs. DC story)**_

_**Chapter 2 'Unforeseen ramifications'**_

(Black Dragon's Headquarters)

Kabal looked at the jump drive in front of him. The drive held a complete copy of the technology that Lex Luthor had began working on while he was in their universe. The idea was both simple and genius at the same time. The portal worked off of the OIA's own portal technology. Since the scientific portal could manipulate the energies used to open portals into outworld it was only a matter of adjusting the frequency of those energies to open a portal into hundreds if not thousands of other worlds. That fact alone made this information more than valuable. It made it priceless. The sound of someone walking in caught his attention and Kabal looked at the 'sister' of Princess Katana.

"There is a chance that we might have a buyer." Mileena said in a voice that dripped with seduction.

Kabal walked toward her and pulled the mask away from her face showing the elongated mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Instead of being terrified, repulsed, or even offended by her hybrid nature Kabal seemed to like it. He touched her cheek softly and removed his mask showing the massive scarring, blind right eye, and his own filed teeth. He kissed her and then pulled back. Their relationship had started as a means of convenience. Kabal ruled the Black Dragons with an iron fist, and with it he had massive amounts of wealth, power, and man power at his disposal. This initially attracted Mileena, and Mileena's knowledge of Shang Tsung's various spells, safe houses in Earth Realm, and of course the ability to transfer souls into inanimate objects had made her a desired ally with benefits to Kabal.

Mileena turned and closed the door behind her. Once that was done she walked toward the desk in the room and moved the computer and various instruments off to the side. She smirked and motioned for him to come to her. Although it couldn't be seen through the respirator Kabal smirked as he reached her. His hands moved up the toned, but soft flesh of her stomach. Kabal inwardly smirked at Mileena's choice of dress. Although Mileena's clothes where often revealing her current suit of clothes bordered on conservative. She wore a short skirt that clung to her hips and barely covered her ass, her top was a black tank top with the emblem of the Black Dragons printed across the right breast, and she wore a black bandana which covered her mouth when she went to speak to the underlings on Kabal's behalf.

Still none of that mattered to him at the moment. His hand moved up under the tank top until it was lifted above her breasts. He watched as she gasped lightly as his fingers touched the ever hardening light brown nipples that had begun to form into hard nubs. His other hand moved down to her thigh and began to feel up to her mound which he found uncovered. Obviously she had planned on this when she came in here.

Their moment of floor play ended a moment later when the door busted open and Sonya Blade stood in the room next to Johnny Cage. Kabal turned angry toward them and grabbed a hook sword from next to the desk. He rushed Sonya with a blast of speed that would rival the hero known as the Flash from the other universe. His sword caught Sonya's pistol and tore it away from her. He started to ram the sword into her, but the sword was deflected by Sonya's own hand.

"Johnny take out Kitana's bitch of a sister." Sonya said as she kicked Kabal in the chest knocking him back.

Across the room Mileena growled at Johnny. She rushed him and slammed her knee into his stomach so hard that it lifted him off of the ground. Johnny grabbed her leg and used her momentum to flip her against the wall. After he did he put a little space between them and looked at the deformed version of Kitana. Growling the entire time Mileena reached to her side and lifted what looked like a bamboo cane. She flicked the bottom of it and revealed a long thin sword.

"Die human." She said in a dark voice as she rushed him.

The fight between Kabal and Sonya seemed to heat up as Mileena attempted to run Johnny through with her current weapon. Kabal was getting hits in left and right, but Sonya was attacking him back just as hard. Finally Sonya rammed her fist into Kabal's respirator and pulled back holding onto a collection of wires that almost ripped away from him. Kabal realized that if she finished what she was doing he would die. Without the respirator to regulate his breathing it wouldn't take more than a few minutes for him to meet his fate. His situation didn't fall on blind eyes, and soon an enraged Mileena ran toward Sonya with hate glaring in her eyes.

"Stop where you are and drop the weapon." Sonya said as she tugged tighter on the wires.

Mileena looked at Kabal and then back at Sonya. She dropped the sword and looked hard into Sonya's eyes.

"Hurt him human bitch, and I promise that I will feast on your entrails." She said with venom in her voice.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone if I don't have to, so don't make me have to. We want the portal technology Lex Luthor left behind." Sonya said.

Kabal looked toward Mileena and she nodded. Following the unheard communication between them she walked toward the desk and grabbed a small green flash drive. She held it up for Sonya to see and then Mileena pushed a button before either Sonya or Johnny could do a thing. The moment the button was pushed a large granite statue slid out of the wall, and a strange green glow covered the statue. The statue began to take on a different appearance and soon it looked like Jonathan Richards Sonya's partner that Kano had killed so many years ago. The form stepped forward and grabbed Sonya's wrist effectively breaking it. The action caused Sonya to release the grasp on Kabal's respirator.

"Cower in fear you pathetic…" Mileena's words where silenced as Johnny caught her with a shadow punch and grabbed the jump drive. He then jumped and kicked the revived being knocking it back.

"Son of a bitch!" Johnny shouted as he felt pain rip through his foot, "It felt like I kicked a tombstone or something!" He exclaimed before he grabbed Sonya and the both of them ran from the office.

Behind them the revived statue began chasing them. As it neared them Johnny stopped and turned around. The revived soul infused statue rushed forward toward Johnny and he grabbed its swinging fist and threw it over his shoulder. Both Sonya and Johnny watched as it soared through the hall, crashed through a window, and fell fifteen stories straight down.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here." He said as they hit the stairwell.

(Fifteen minutes later – Hong Kong Airport)

Sonya looked at the small green jump drive and tried to figure out how such a small thing could cause so many problems. She looked over at Johnny who had arranged for his private jet to take off and land back in LA. Of course the moment they got there she would have to contact the OIA's mainframe. Afterward she would use the computer to decipher the information on the jump drive and go from there.

"What's wrong? We did it." Johnny said as he got near her.

"I hope we did. If this is the information then maybe we can use the OIA's portal technology to access the other universe. If so then it was worth it." She said as she winced in pain.

Johnny led her to the side and looked at her swollen and inflamed wrist. It was clear that whatever Mileena had used had in fact broken her wrist. Not waiting for them to board the jet first Johnny walked toward an empty security room and spotted a first aid kit. He quickly walked in, opened it, and grabbed a few things before he walked back out and went about doing as much as he could for her wrist with what he had available. After a few moments Sonya's wrist was bandaged enough to keep it from moving.

"I wasn't going to ask, but you seemed startled when that thing finished taking the form it did. Why did it startle you?" Johnny asked.

"It was my old partner that Kano killed a few years ago. He and I… It was a long time before I knew you, but we were lovers. I knew better. I knew that dating inside of the team was a mistake, but Jonathan was different. That thing wasn't him though. It might have looked like him, but there is no way that was Jonathan." She said.

He nodded and looked toward gate. He didn't want to tell her, but the green light, the way the statue began to change and take shape, and the fact it went for her first meant that it most likely was him. Having been forced into servitude with the souls of countless other warriors Johnny knew from experience what had happened. Somehow Kabal had learned how to capture souls and infuse them into blank statues. It was crude, but similar to what Shang Tsung had done in the past.

After a few minutes they headed toward the private jet and boarded. Neither of them noticed four forms that blended into the shadows and followed them. After they boarded the jet the forms drew back and one of them pushed a small button on his watch.

"They are heading out on his private jet now." The leader of the four forms said.

"Did you find out the destination?" Mileena's voice asked in response.

"Yes, they are returning to the United States. Specifically they are returning to Los Angeles International Airport." The leader said.

"Then I expect you to follow them. Discover what they plan to use the technology that they stole from us for, and then kill the male. Bring the female back here so that I may teach her the manners she lacks before I kill her." Mileena said with an autoable snarl in her voice.

"Of course my queen." The leader of the four forms said before they moved toward a hanger reserved for the Black Dragons under an alternate name.


End file.
